Character Beyblade?
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Lost Canvas/Bagaimana para chara Saint Seiya saat mengetahui kembaran mereka dari anime Beyblade?, pastinya GaJe abiez.../Don't Like Don't Read/ RnR Please! XD


**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, humor yang garing, typo, miss typo, de el el. **(Reizu **TIDAK** bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan anime apapun, ini hanya Reizu buat sebagai humor Oke! XD)

* * *

**.**

**Character Beyblade?**

**.**

* * *

Disiang hari yang cerah bin panas bin hangat dan bin bin lainnya, seorang anak kecil berambut coklat _caramel_ sedang berlari-lari gaje menemui pengeran cantik(?) kita yang tercinta. Dari ekspresinya bisa kita lihat bahwa gadis kecil yang sedang berlari itu sedang dalam kondisi _shock_, kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?

"ALBAFICA-SAMA!" teriak gadis cilik itu sambil ngosh-ngoshan gaje.

Orang yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum cerah secerah matahari yang bersinar di siang hari ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Albafica pada gadis kecil itu.

"Huaaa~ aku tidak terima~" teriak gadis itu frustasi yang membuat gempar seluruh Sanctuary.

"Shh, Agasha tenanglah." ujar Albafica susah payah, lalu Shion datang karena pasalnya kuil Pisces dan Aries itu bersebelahan.

Shion menautkan alisnya bingung "Apa yang kau lakukan Albafica?"

Albafica menoleh dan langsung cemberut "Aku tidak tau, mana pas dia datang langsung nangis juga," balas Abafica lebay, agak kesal dan langsung meremas mawarnya dan…

"Aw…" Albafica langsung meringis kesakitan saat tangannya berdarah akibat ulahnya sendiri, Shion _sweatdrop_ dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Agasha.

"Memangnya ada apa Agasha?"

"Hiks hiks pokoknya aku tidak terima huaa~" bukannya berhenti malah tangisannya ini semakin keras, dan saking kerasnya berhasil memecahkan semua kaca yang ada dan menghancurkan batu yang sedang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang akan membangun rumahnya(?)

Sang Athena yang sedang bersemedi(?) akhirnya bangkit dan berniat pergi ke asal suara yang mengganggu pekerjaan melamunnya(?).

"HUAA~~"

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak?" tanya Athena Sasha yang baru sampai dengan susah payah soalnya dari tadi bajunya terus menerus terinjak karena kepanjangan.

Shion dan Albafica menunduk "Maafkan kami Athena-_sama_,"

Sasha Nampak bingung "Memangnya kalian bersalah? Aku'kan hanya bertanya kenapa teriak-teriak itu saja," jawab Athena santai, kemudian Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasha lembut selembut sutra atau benang wol(?).

"Aku tidak setuju kalau…kalau…Albafica-_sama_ kembarannya seperti itu! Huaaa~"

Sasha, Shion, dan Albafica hanya bisa cengo mendengar perkataan Agasha.

"Kembaran? Maksudmu?" tanya Albafica akhirnya.

Agasha berhenti menangis dan menatap tuannya sedih, kemudian Ia berjalan dan anehnya diikuti oleh 3 orang lainnya.

Ketika melewati kuil-kuil lainnya ternyata para Gold Saint juga ikut, karena mereka penasaran dengan yang dimaksud kembaran oleh Agasha.

* * *

"Ini," Agasha menyodorkan sebuah kaset dan langsung menyetelnya ke DVD, dan filmnya pun dimulai (Lha? Kok bisa ada TV dan DVD ya? kaset juga? *Plaak)

Filmpun dimulai, awalnya semua para anggota Gold Saint itu santai-santai saja, tapi ketika mereka melihat para tokoh-tokoh dari film tersebut semuanya berwajah pucat pasi.

* * *

Akhirnya cuplikan-cuplikan film itu selesai, dan nampak para Gold Saint yang sedang bergaje ria. Ada yang cemberut, ada yang tertawa sambil guling-guling di tengah kaktus(?), ada yang adu mulut dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal gaje yang dilakukan para Gold Saint kita.

"USO!" teriak Albafica dengan lebaynya setelah menonton video yang diputar Agasha "_masaka! Masaka! Masaka!_ Masakan(?)! masa aku yang kyut ini harus berwajah seperti itu! Masakan author enak! Eh maksudku _masaka!_" jerit Albafica dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Albafica-_sama_! Bangun!" ucap Agasha khawatir dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Albafica sampai memar-memar semua dan merusak kulit mulus Albafica yang oleh pemiliknya dijaga sangat sangaaaat teliti dan seksama(?)

Tenma yang melihat video itu langsung senyam-senyum gaje "Hm, ternyata dimanapun dan kapanpun aku selalu jadi tokoh utama dan jurusnya keren~ tiru ah~ _Pegasus! Shooting Star Attack!_" ucap Tenma ke-pe-de-an dengan semangat 45 untuk membela kemerdekaan Indonesia (Woi! Sejak kapan Tenma jadi WNI?)

Yato yang tidak mau kalah langsung memotong perkataan Tenma "Heh! Aku lebih kuat darimu tau! Kau pernah aku kalahkan!"

"He? Aku sudah mengalahkanmu lebih dari 1 kali, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya baru mengalahkanku 1 kali, jadi tentu saja Ginga yang paling kuat!"

"Hah? Aku tidak dengar karena yang nomor satu didunia itu Masamune!"

"GINGA!"

"MASAMUNE!"

"GINGA!"

"MASAMUNE!"

"GINGA! GINGA! GINGA!"

"MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE! MASAMUNE!"

"Uh sifat kalian berdua memang sama, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama tidak mau kalah, dan sama-sama kepala batu!" ucap Sasha pelan "aku jadi Madoka ya?"

Oke kita lewat pertengkaran gaje Tenma dan Yato dan mari kita lihat ekspresi Dohko dan Shion.

Dohko benar-benar tidak berkedip sekalipun ketika melihat photo Yuu Tendo dari anime Metal Fight Beyblade, Ia sekali-kali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Aku? Anak kecil? Lucu? Periang? NANIII!" jerit Dohko tidak percaya bahwa gambaran dirinya di film itu adalah sosok anak kecil berambut emas bermata hijau yang sangat kyuuut~ banget~ (Yuu! _Kawaiii_ XD)

Shion kemudian _sweatdrop_ melihat Dohko yang kemudian berlari keliling-keliling membentuk lingkaran sebesar balon(?). Lalu Agasha datang dan memberikan photo kepada Shion dan sedetik kemudian Shion langsung murung.

"Ungu? Aku remaja berambut ungu? Kenapa harus dia yang memiliki ARIES!" seru Shion ketika melihat photo Hyouma yang sedang tersenyum, dan dirinyapun berpikir pasti-anak-ini-sifatnya-baik-sekali dan seperti halnya Albafica, Shion pun langsung pingsan, tapi sayangnya posisinya berada diujung tangga, jadi pas Ia pingsan Ia harus terjatuh terguling-guling melalui anak tangga (Kalo ibu tangga gak ada ya? Adanya juga ibu rumah tangga XP)

Sedangkan Saint-saint yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat renkarnasi (menurut mereka, padahal bukan juga, hahai deuh! XP)

Agasha yang melihat suasana yang makin kacau hanya dapat cengo dan terheran-heran.

DEG

"Kya~ Hades!" teriak Agasha saat mengetahui kedatangan Hades.

Sang Hades tersenyum kecil "Tenang, aku kesini tidak berniat untuk bertarung, hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang kau tonton,"

Tenma dan Yato yang melihat kedatangan Hades langsung diam dan malah saling menatap satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka sedang mengikuti kontes tatap menatap di film Spongebob.

"Agasha?" tanya Tenma "kalau Hades renkarnasinya seperti apa?" lanjutnya polos.

Agasha yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Tenma hanya cengo, tapi kemudian Ia mengambil sebuah photo dan memberikannya kepada Hades.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Hades penasaran.

"Itu Ryuuga,"

"Renkarnasiku?"

"…"

Agasha tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya terpaku tapi palunya tidak ada(?) lalu Ia meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"_Ano_, apa kalian semua menganggap bahwa photo-photo itu renkarnasi kalian?"

"Iya!" jawab serempak yang membuat Agasha _sweatdrop_.

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah photo yang diberi _Author_ kepadaku, dan katanya itu adalah karakter zodiac di anime Metal Fight Beyblade, itu saja kok!" ucap Agasha polos.

"Jadi photo ini bukan renkarnasi kami?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Agasha mengangguk.

Albafica langsung bangkit dari pingsannya dan menghampiri Agasha "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Habis, habis, habis gelap terbitlah terang(?) eh maksudku habis pulsaku err habis kok Albafica-_sama_ di anime yang lain jadi tukang ramal sih, malah suka bawa-bawa kipas segala norak tau!"

Albafica _sweatdrop_ "Oh begitu, berarti ini salah siapa?"

"Salah kau _Author_!" teriak serempak.

(_Author_ datang ke TKP 'Inikan ceritaku, siapa yang ngatur aku tau week :P kemudian pergi)

"Kami tidak terima!"

"Karakter beyblade, berdasarkan zodiac, bey Pegasus dimiliki oleh Ginga Hagane, Unicorn oleh Masamune Kadoya, Leo oleh Kyouya Tategami, Libra oleh Yuu Tendo, Aries oleh Hyouma, Taurus oleh Benkei, Pisces oleh Ryuutarou, Sagittarius oleh Kenta, dan lain-lain." ucap Agasha sambil membaca brosur promosi dari anime tersebut.

Lalu Agasha teringat sesuatu "He? Regulus-_sama_? Anda kan Leo, sedangkan Kyouya juga Leo, tapi sifat Kyouya itu dingin abis hangat lho? Eh maksudku _so cool_,"

Orang yang bernama Regulus langsung _sweatdro_p "Hehe, mungkin aku dan dia beda jauh,"

"Dohko? Nasib kita sama, sama-sama jadi anak kecil yang kyut, hiks hiks, nasib-nasib," ucap sang Sagittarius sambil mendekati Dohko dan merangkulnya dan merekapun meratapi nasibnya bersama-sama.

Agasha sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suasana "Oh iya lagu endingnya enak~ _hikari kagayaku ashite he, imakara yuku kara matte, nigezuni honno chotto dakedemo ok all right mirai~"_ ucap Agasha sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Jika aku jadi Ryuuga aku juga akan dikalahkan oleh Ginga bukan Tenma, tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Sampai nanti!" seru Hades dan pergi menghilang ke bawah tanah.

Tenma hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian menatap Yato "Dasar tukang makan!"

"Rambut jabrik!"

"Kau juga!"

"_Baka_!"

"_Kuso_!"

Kemudian Tenma memukul Yato dan langsung lari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang tentu saja langsung dikejar oleh Yato. Maklum mereka berdua itu seperti Tom and Jerry.

Kemudian Shion bangkit dari posisi tewasnya(?) dan berbisik kepada semua Saint kecuali Aldebaran, setelah berbisik para Saint _minus_ Aldebaran, menyeringai, bahkan Sasha juga ikutan =,='

"Hm, tapi tetap saja ini adalah para karakter yang bersangkutan dengan zodiac bukan? Berarti mereka juga cerminan kita ya?" tanya Aldebaran bijak, tapi sayang sekali tidak didengarkan oleh siapapun karena semuanya sudah bubar jalan.

SIIINNNG

"Tidak apa-apa orang sabar disayang Allah," ucap Aldebaran lirih (Lha? Sejak kapan Aldebaran masuk islam? Ngikutin Reizu ya~ XD Alhamdulillah wasyukurillah X))

* * *

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

Nyahahahahaha… fic Hitori aja belom selese udah bikin fic baru XD

Fic geje apaan ini? Humornya aneh lagi =='

Maaf jika fic ini ancur bin GAJE, fic ini mulanya hanya iseng-isengan yang dibuat Reizu, tapi entah kenapa jadi fic sungguhan^^

Review please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
